devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil May Cry Wiki/Archive 1
Getting back on track Alright, this place needs a serious overhaul. So, how should we go about it. Needs new pages, the mainpage could be redone to look more attractive, etc.User:GWolf Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Geryon and Beowulf I don't know what the policy on OR is on this wikia, as some allow it and some do not, but it seems pretty obvious to me that Geryon and Beowulf's names were accidently switched in DMC3. Beowulf is an ancient Germanic hero, who defeated many demons/monsters, and died while fighting one. Thus, it would make sense that the boss Geryon is his horse (as it is "a hero's horse that was corrupted by eating defeated demons), as the only link that the mythological Geryon has to horses is that it owned a stable it forced Hercules to clean - even then, the stable was filled with cattle, not horses. As for Geryon, it is described in the Inferno as a demon with the face of a man, hairy brutish arms, wings, a dragon's lower body, and a scorpion-like tail. I've heard some claim it is Pazuzu, but it seems closer to Geryon, and the name-switch theory makes much more sense for why the names don't fit the bosses. Soo...if this OR is allowed, please add it to the relevant pages. If not, please remove my comment.KrytenKoro06 08:29, 25 September 2007 (UTC) But if you've read the "Beowulf's epic story", it does makes sense, since Beowulf wrestled Grendel since no weapons can pierce it. Maybe Capcom wanted us to believe that Geryon IS the one sitting INSIDE the horse-cart.--NeloAngelo 00:02, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I have read it, but he was still a human hero, not a winged demon. And Geryon was either a giant draconic flying ape-monster (in Dante's Inferno), or a giant three-headed man that would easily dwarf the carriage. But whatever - if the OR isn't allowed, then oh well.128.211.183.93 21:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) The Logo I have made the Logo for the Devil May Cry wiki. If you like it, plz let it be the logo. I think the logo serves well, but it could be better if you just put Dante's stinger move below, (of course, this is personal opinion.) The image of DMC 1's Dante, I mean, the one where holds two guns are pretty good too. This wiki DESPERATELY needs a logo so plz put it ASAP.--NeloAngelo 15:27, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Main Page updates Heya! I'm Kirkburn from Wikia Gaming, and I hope you don't mind if I make a few updates to the wiki - mainly a Main Page overhaul and several additions around the wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 19:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Devil Arms Is there any way someone could upload small pics of the buttons used in moves, so we can redo the movelists to look better? We could use - to symbolize a pause, also. And could someone who knows how to create wiki - tables set up some kind of standardized table we can modify for each movelist? Maybe something like: Attack Command Description to make it look better? Thanks.KrytenKoro 03:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :hi there! i've spend the last couple days cleaning it up some, to get it ready to dmc4, but this wiki was mostly abandoned. i did some basic mantinance, but i dont have much knowledge of the series, i only played dmc1 way back in the day. its not exactly what your looking for icons, you might try http://commons.wikimedia.org/ for some basic arrows/symbols to get started, and you can always change them out to more game controller looking ones later. if you need any help with anything, just leave me a note on my talk page. --Uberfuzzy 03:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm looking for something like the icons used in the move tutorials from DMC3. Can't imagine how to look for it, though - maybe edit and clean a screenshot of a tutorial page?KrytenKoro 04:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::I finally figured out what to tell Google to search for, and found the images on playstation's us site, in a tutorial. I've done a rough draft of Rebellion, to show what I was thinking of. I used the directional buttons to represent which way you hold the control stick, — for pause, and tried to use simply () to describe variations. :::Here are the images: , , , , , , , , , , KrytenKoro 11:28, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::that looks a lot better then the format that was here before --Uberfuzzy 11:32, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Here's what I'm adding: ''Devil May Cry 3'' Dark Slayer Style A few questions: *Should we add the "call" or the level/cost to this table? *Can we decide whether to to use white or black background images as a rule for the weapon and style pages? I prefer white, since I use monobook. *If anyone knows errata not specified in the game, like Dante's attacks while using Sword Pierce, or oddities like Million Stab also being triggered by Stinger, please add them. *I'm not sure how to describe Gunslinger and Gun upgrades, if I even should. *Any info from the Game Script would be appreciated. *If NeloAngelo reads this, could you upload the Devil Trigger images? If you don't have all of them, they are available here. * I just noticed I've been using - instead of the correct — in my refs. I'll try to fix this as a I come across it, but can you guys also if you see it? Besides these problems, I'm done with all of these DMC3-related articles excluding the first four Styles. Thank you.KrytenKoro 22:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::For DMC4: 1) does the PS3 have the same buttons as the PS2, 2) can someone find the needed XBOX360 button images?KrytenKoro 22:38, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::For that matter, what about the PC controls?KrytenKoro 22:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Does the image placement look better with/without thumbnails, and then does it look better with DT next to movelists or in the description of the Devils?KrytenKoro 23:21, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :For additional movelists, please use the format explained here. Thank you!00:09, 8 February 2008 (UTC) WTF, mate? Does anyone know what's wrong with the login today? I just spent about an hour either dealing with "loss of session data", or having it tell me that I wasn't logged in. By the way, this is KrytenKoro. I'm about to just not log in anymore today.128.211.182.81 00:55, 11 February 2008 (UTC) : Keep trying, these sorts of problems are being worked on by the tech team. Sorry for the problems :( Kirkburn (talk) 23:30, 11 February 2008 (UTC) What? What does Echidna and Echidna even do? Why is their a pipe there, since it doesn't display on the article, and doesn't change where the link directs to?KrytenKoro 03:42, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :it controls how that page is alphabetized in that category. in that case, its pointless. but it can be used to change how a page is listed, like if you want "Albert Einstein" sorted under "Einstein, Albert", you could go Einstein, Albert http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Category#Sort_key --Uberfuzzy 03:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Using is often a better idea though. Kirkburn (talk) 13:50, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Arius & Argosax Should we combine these two characters? Together, they have about five forms, and it's hard to separate the forms per character - two of them are combinations, after all. Do we assume that the Lucia bosses are Arius, and the Dante bosses are Argosax? There's still the combination form. Thoughts?KrytenKoro 07:43, 21 February 2008 (UTC)